The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, especially for motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices are known, which have a plate-shaped base on which an electric motor as a drive unit is arranged and a wiper bearing to support the wiper shaft. The wiper shaft normally bears the wiper arm, on whose free end the wiper blade is fastened, which in operation moves over the windshield in a pendulum fashion. For fastening to the body of the motor vehicle, the plate-shaped base has sections with holes as retaining elements, with whose help the windshield wiper device can be screwed onto the body of the motor vehicle.
On the motor vehicle, the wiper shafts project from the body so that if a pedestrian impacts the body of the motor vehicle, he can be injured easily on the wiper arms, wiper blades or on the wiper shaft itself.